


I Dream of Duo

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Multi, Slaves, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Dena</p><p>A beautiful genie is imprisoned as punishment for daring to refuse his king. He is freed by three human boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Once upon a time in the land of the genie there was born a beautiful baby boy. The boyís mother named him Duo and watched amazed, as he became more beautiful as he grew. Everyone loved him from the oldest to the youngest and on Duoís fifteenth birthday he was presented to the King of the Genies, Zechs.

Zechs had ruled the land for 100 years and had never found anyone he had wanted as a consort, but this changed when he laid eyes on Duo. He praised Duo for his power, beauty and charm, then announced that he wished for Duo to become his consort. 

Duo was very flattered with the proposal, but knew he was not in love with Zechs, and so he refused. 

Zechs became angry and placed a powerful curse upon Duo. He imprisoned the boy in a lamp, and sentenced him to enslavement to whoever owned the lamp. Duo would remain thus for 100 years, and if he had not found his true love and married before midnight on the last day of his servitude, then he would return to Zechs and become his consort. 

There was a great sorrow at the fate of the boy whom everyone loved so much, but no one was more powerful than Zechs. Duo turned into a lovely shade of violet smoke and entered the exquisite lamp. Now, Zechs was very clever and knew any who found Duo would love him. He wanted to take no chances as he was determined to have Duo as his own. He traveled far from the land of Genie to the mortal world and dropped the lamp deep into the depth of the oceans. He returned to his kingdom, sure that Duo would not be found by any mortal before the 100 years was up. 

* * *

**99 Years later**

Quatre wondered through the market wondering what to get his lover for his birthday. He had looked everywhere, but nothing caught his eye. Finally he spotted a bolt of material that would make a stunning outfit for his love. As he bought the bolt of cloth, he noticed a lamp in the corner of the store. It was old and covered in sea moss, but what could be seen of the design on it was very beautiful. Quatre asked, ìHow much do you want for the lamp?î The old woman smiled at the sweet looking boy, ìDo you like it young one? My grandson found it while fishing. I was going to restore it, but havenít had the time. You may have it, if you promise to restore it.î Quatre clapped his hands in joy and promised to restore the lamp. 

Later that evening he took out the lamp and began to clean it with a soft rag and some cleansing oil. His lover, Trowa sat next to him, while Wufei and Heero planned for their next mission. Quatre despaired that this war would ever be over; he was tired of all the fighting. He admired the beauty of the lamp as its surface was revealed. Sighing in wonder, he gently rubbed a thumb over the delicate inlay, and then yelped as smoke began to rise from the lamp. 

Duo felt a tugging at he consciousness. He had been asleep for a long time and now someone had found his lamp. He wondered how much time had passed as he began to dissolve into smoke and leave the lamp. He felt himself solidify in a kneeling position. He looked up to greet his master and found himself face to face with four hostile boys pointing little black things at him. ìOh dear, what have I gotten myself into now?î 

Quatre, Heero, Trowa and Wufei stared at the beautiful boy kneeling on the floor, none could believe that he had appeared from smoke. 

ìHow did you get in here, this is a secured location!î demanded Heero. 

Liquid orchid eyes focused on the perfect soldier; ìYou summoned me by rubbing the lamp master.î All four boys were nonplussed by the boy referring to them as master. 

ìAre you trying to say youíre a genie?î asked Quatre. ìI am a genie master, I serve the holder of the lamp.î 

Wufei snorted. ìIf youíre a genie Iím a donkey!î 

A mischievous look appeared on the boyís face, ìAs you wish master!î Suddenly Wufei disappeared and a donkey stood in his placeÖa very pissed off donkey. Duo suddenly found himself running around the room being chased by the braying donkey, he could have floated just out of the donkeyís reachÖbut what would be the fun in that? Heero, Quatre and Trowa were in shock at this evidence of the boyís power. Finally the Wufei donkey cornered the genie, who promptly changed him back before he could be kicked by a powerful hoof. The sudden change caused Wufei to fall flat on his face, which resulted in peels of laughter from braided boy. 

ìKISAMA!!î Wufei grabbed the genie firmly intending to apply the hand of justice to someoneís pert butt, when his dream of revenge was thwarted. ìNot now Wufei, we need to question him. Besides, you did ask for that with your remark.î Stated Trowa. Wufei tried to glare at the green-eyed boy, but very few could stare him down. Wufei sighed as he released his captive and went to stand by the others. 

Duo looked at the grim boys and wondered if one, or all, would be his master. The blond seemed the nicest of the four, the two brown haired boys seemed cold, and the exotic-looking one just seemed angry. He waited uncertainly for them to make the next move. 

As Duo was studying the Gundam pilots, they were studying him. Their guest was a slender, long limbed boy. His features had a delicate fey quality to them with large orchid colored eyes. He had long shining hair that was contained in a braid; simply putÖhe was beautiful. 

Quatre was the first to break the spell and ask the question they all wondered, ìWhatís your name and how did you end up in a lamp?î 

ìMy name is Duo. As for being in the lamp, well I rejected the King of genieís and that was my punishment.î Duo smiled as he realized he had just won the heart of the blond and sparked a protective instinct from the exotic one, who obviously felt he had been shafted. ìWhat year is it, Iím not sure how long Iíve been in the lamp.î 

Quatre informed Duo of the year then became alarmed, as Duo became pale. He gestured for the boy to sit down and introduced himself and the others before inquiring what was wrong. 

Duo looked up with sadness in his eyes, ìI canít believe it. I was condemned to be a slave to the lamp for one hundred years and now I find out that ninety-nine of those years have passed.î 

Heero was puzzled and asked the question that everyone wanted to know, ìIsnít that a good thing? Wonít you be freed from the lamp?î 

ìYes, I will be free of the lamp, but I will also be forced to become the consort of Zechs, our king.î ìWhat?!!î came four sets of outraged voices. ìThe curse specifies if I havenít found true love and bonded to them, then I must become Zechs consort. He placed me at the bottom of the ocean because he was sure I would not be found and he would win in the end.î 

ìWell, we will help you.î declared Quatre. ìI must ask, which of you is my master?î Quatre sighed, ìI bought the lamp and was restoring it. I was going to give it to Heero.î 

ìNani?! Why would you give such a thing to me?î demanded Heero. 

Quatre smiled a little sadly, ìBecause it was beautiful and youíve had little beauty in your life Heero. I wanted to give you something that you couldnít help but admire. You spend too much time being a perfect soldier and not enough being a regular human.î 

Heero was touched by Quatreís thoughtfulnessÖalthough he would never admit it. He had no room in his life for frivolous things. ìGive it to Wufei, he likes stuff like that.î 

Duo listened as he was traded around and began to get angry. ìI am not an object to be traded around as if I have no feelings.î Heero and Wufei made the mistake of informing Duo to shut up, that they werenít talking to him at the moment. Violet eyes flashed and the doomed pair had only one second to think how beautiful the boy looked with his eyes flashing and cheeks flushed before they disappeared. 

Quatre stared in horror at the empty spot where his friends had been. ìDuo what did you do to them?!î Duo smiled sweetly, ìI ëm just teaching them a lesson. When they apologize, they will reappear.î ìDuo bring them back now, I still hold your lamp.î Duo pouted and Quatre almost gave in an allowed him his revenge, butÖwhat if a mission came in. 

Duo gestured and the two missing boys reappeared. Quatre took one look and fell onto the floor laughingÖeven Trowa lost it. Heero and Wufei stood dressed in womenís underwear, high-heeled shoes and in make-up. Duo had dropped them into the middle of a crowded mall dressed like this and both soldiers were determined to kill the braided boy. Duo was dodging bullets as both boys fired their pistols at him. 

Quatre looked at the chaos around him and knew that the days of peace and quiet were over. 

To Be Continued.... 


End file.
